attack of the n00b
by son-of-snicket
Summary: ever wonder where the endless n00bs from your local MMORPG come from, are they human? cyborgs? or are they from the n00btrix? I know it sounds insanernbut it is shaping up pretty well! Pease review
1. chapter 1 the n00btrix has you

the matrix- the attack of the n00bs.

Neo was a computer programmer, he had good pay and enjoyed his job.  
well, he at least enjoyed it when he got to play everquest when he was supposed to be working!  
so, he was playing everquest, teasing n00bs and scamming when his MSN messeger came up 'gutegurl69 has singed in' a popup said 'i dont know anyone called that' neo said, almost angrily, but he decided to piss them off a bit then came the blocking!  
'who are you' typed neo 'the n00btrix has you neo'  
'wtf, how do you know my name'  
'it says on your screen name dumbass'  
'oh yeah'  
'do you play everquest'  
'i play lots of games'  
'oh, you're more of a star wars galaxies person then'  
'nope'  
'city of heroes'  
'nope'  
'world of warcraft'  
'nope'  
'come on...RUNESCAPE'  
'nope'

'so are you really a girl'  
'nope, i use that name to lure people in to my world'  
'what world'  
'the world of n00bs'

well, i hope you enjoyed that, there are loads more to come, i guarantee i will not abandon this untill its finished, please review with suggestions and i may use them!  
revengeguy 


	2. chapter 2 the n00btrix still has you

attack of the n00b chapter 2- 'the n00btrix still has you'

hello this is son-of-snicket! hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There may of been some confusion by me calling myself revengeguy last chapter, this is my usual name in forums and MMORPG's and i simply forgot i had the name son-of-snicket on Anyway, on with the chapter!

'the land of the n00bs? where is that'  
'a place not even in this universe'  
'hang on, are you trying to get me to join a cult or something'  
'of course not'  
'well where is it'  
'you will find out soon mr.anderson'  
a message came up stating that the contact was offline.  
Neo checked the profile of the MSN account, 'sorry this users profile could not be found, please try again later.  
Neo went back to playing everquest.

His cellphone rang 'hello'  
'they're coming Neo'  
'who is this'  
'the n00btrix'  
'what, not you again'  
'you will thank us Neo, they're after you'  
'who is after me'  
'SOE, the company that makes everquest'  
'i know who SOE are, why do they want me'  
'they've came to ban you from everquest'  
'what, why'  
'because of you scamming,missing a payment,swearing,and being a '1337 hax0r'  
'COME ON! IT WAS A LEVEL 10 GNOME'  
'relax neo, follow my instructions and you will be fine'  
'okay'

'glad to have you abord, look out your cubicle'  
Neo loked out his cubicle, a 30 year old pimply nerd was walking toward his cubicle it was a employee of SOE all right 'ok Neo, creep toward that mountain dew vending machine'  
Neo did as he was told, he sure was thirsty, he removed a dollar bill and put it in the machine the machine spat it back out he tried again it spat it back out 'hey you!' the SOE guy shouted at him 'come over here'  
'mabye i could just get that pitch black one' Neo thought to himself 'no! it makes your poop black'  
'neo, you dont have time for this!' the n00btrix shouted down the line.  
Neo kicked the machine and some mountain dew came out, neo jumped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button 


	3. chapter 3 the rabbit hole gets deeper

attack of the n00b-chapter 3

hello, this is son-of-snicket i have not had any reviews so far but im gonna carry writing it anyway because it is fun, anyway, please review and it will give me a little boost to make the story better, enjoy!

Neo reached the ground floor, he casually walked out of the building, he was outside, he had to work out this n00btrix thing, it didnt make sense, it happened too fast.  
suddenly, a shiny black car pulled up recklessly, leaving long black skidmarks almost engraved into the pavement 'get in!' a familliar voice bellowed.  
Neo did as he was told

They where all wearing long black trenccoats and sunglasses, Neo couldnt really see their faces 'mr.Anderson, pleased to meet you, my name is Morpheus' Morpheus said, shaking his hand 'what do you guys want with me'  
'we will explain in due time'  
'no, tell me now!' Neo shouted, he was starting to get angry 'trinity' Morpheus said 'get the gun 'sure thing' a woman in the passenger seat said, she handed morpheus a large gun 'calm down mr anderson'  
'keep that away from me'  
'realx, may i call you Neo'  
'if you keep that peice of crap away from me, yes'  
'what this, it wont hurt you Neo i promise, look'  
Morpheus fired the gun.

Neo woke up in a large, empty room Sunnypeak flats, the shittiest place in town 'he's awake' a voice Neo recognised as trinity 'indeed' Morpheus said he reached other, and teared off the duct tape from Neo's mouth 'OW!' neo yelled in pain 'sorry Neo' Morpheus said 'Neo we have something to show you'  
'hey! wheres my mountain dew'  
'i got thirsty on the way' a man Neo hadnt recognised spoke up 'quiet Chypher' Trity said 'sorry' said Chypher 'as i was saying' Morpheus glared at chypher and trinity angrily 'come with me neo'  
Neo got up and followed Morpheus 'hey Neo' chypher said 'next time get me a code red' trinty and chypher laughed.  
Neo walked into the room where Morpheus was,  
a sudden icy wave came accross him as he stepped in 'Neo' Morpheus said morpheus unclenched his hand, showing a red and a blue capsule 'You take the blue pill and the story ends. You wake in your bed and you believe whatever you want to believe'  
'You take the red pill and you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes'  
'remember, all i am offering is the truth' Morpheus seriously said Neo opened his mouth and popped in the red pill.

look out for part 4 soon, as you can see im taking the story in a new direction, please reiew with you thoughts son-of-snicket 


	4. chapter 4 welcome to the beta

attack of the n00b chapter 4- welcome to my world

Neo opened his eyes he felt as though he had woken from a deep sleep.  
He had taken the red pill 'hello neo' Morpheus said to Neo 'glad to have you with us'  
'i took the red pill, i had the chance to go back but i didnt'  
'indeed' morpheus said sternly 'you are one of us'  
'welcome to the real world'  
Neo got up, his eyes adjusted to the murky light around him, he felt like he was in a MMORPG 'you are in a beta test for a new MMORPG'  
'what'  
'look at yourself neo'  
Neo looked at him self, he didnt look human, he look blocky, like he was made of loads of polygons.  
He was a chracter in a game.

'you mean to say we are IN the game, not just playing it on a computer'  
'indeed' morpheus answerd for the second time in one conversation 'come with me neo'  
Neo recognised that neo was a computer chracter as well, he looked like his normal self, just blockier The room was just white, that was the only was to describe it, white.  
'Neo, this is a glitch room inside the programming for the MMO, it is a safe place as we can not be detected, our hideouts are always glitch rooms'  
'neat' Neo said 'indeed'  
'STOP SAYING INDEED'  
'Neo, have you heard of the upcoming MMO called earthquest'  
'yes, the gaming press are very excited about it, it will redefine the genre'  
'well i have some bad news for you son, it contains a virus that will wipe us out'  
'what'  
'let me explain, this may be quite confusing so stay with me'  
'okay, fire away'  
'well, this earthquest contains a virus that will wipe the existence of other MMO's, leaving many companies bankrupt,  
this will leave many nerds and freaks that play MMO's like everquest'  
'HEY! i play everquest'  
'sorry, anyway, these geeks will have nowhere to go except for earthquest, making millions for the company'  
'who makes it'  
'all we know it is a unknown developer called the agents, we are unable to track their headquaters, they are very mysterious'  
'i see'  
'but that is not all, earthquest will be so addictive, it will eventually leave everyone in the world playing it, eventually wiping out the human race, judgement day'  
'holy bajeebuss, where did you find that out'  
'i read it on a napkin at wendys'  
'are we in the beta for earthquest'  
'yes, earthquest is the n00btrix'  
'what do you mean?'

'i mean the real world is this, it is called the n00btrix, 'real life' as you know it is a cloth over the eyes, a blindfold,  
to stop people seeing that life is a game' Morpheus explained 'at least it has good graphics, Neo joked 'come, it is time for your training'

well, i hope you enjoyed that, i know i am writing the chapters pretty fast but this is my first story and i think it is fun, thank you for the reviews, i have not read them yet because it takes up to 24 hours to put them up but i will look forward to it, see ya! 


End file.
